


Want

by Sister_Grimm



Series: What a wicked game we play [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone's a Criminal, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Prostitution, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley may have to share but he doesn't have to like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hartley's language is a little questionable at best

Hartley has a standing appointment with Cisco every Saturday night. He's the only client Cisco sees in their home. He makes sure of that.

Cisco takes payment up front. The way Hartley tells them all too.

Hartley is sprawled on his couch, half hard just from waiting and he watches as Cisco walks towards him. Waits until Cisco is right in front of him before reaching for him.

He pulls Cisco forward so that Cisco is straddling him where he sits on the couch. And he pulls the hair tie out of Cisco's hair, "I like your hair down.", he murmurs.

Cisco grins and kisses him, slowly. He's trying to get him worked up.

"Iris says you're dating.", Hartley muses.

"I'm not dating Iris.", Cisco says cheekily.

"But you are dating.", Hartley ascertains as Cisco grinds down on him.

"Yeah.", Cisco concedes.

"They ok with your line of work?"

"He's in the crew too." Hartley will have Iris dig up all the dirt she can on this guy.

Hartley groans as the sensation of Cisco moving against him sends sparks up his spine.

"Bedroom.", he breathes.

He's had Cisco on every surface in his apartment but the bedroom is his favourite.

He sinks onto the bed to watch Cisco strip, to appreciate as the tattooed dark skin becomes increasingly visible and he forces himself to just watch. Even if just watching feels like enough sometimes.

"Touch yourself.", he orders, forcing his voice to remain flat.

Cisco smirks, runs his fingers though his hair and then slides his hand down his torso, pausing to play lightly with a nipple. His other hand moves to his cock. And Hartley shudders at the way Cisco fixes his eyes on him as he begins to stroke himself slowly. He pauses and takes his hand away from his dick to suck his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up to the best of his ability and then moving back to his dick. 

When Hartley feels like he's going to come in his pants just from the show, he speaks up. "Enough." 

Cisco's hand slows and Hartley smirks, "See the mirror behind you?". Cisco nods. "Bend over. Hands on the mirror. I want you to watch."

He doesn't always draw this out like this but once Cisco is in place Hartley kneels behind him. Slides his hands up Cisco's thighs, listens to him groan and feels him shake under Hartley's touch. Then Hartley spreads his cheeks and begins to tease Cisco with his tongue, takes the flat of his tongue over Cisco's hole, teases him til he's begging.

Finally Hartley stands, grabs the previously procured lube and condom.

"Ready?", he asks.

"For you, I was born ready.", Cisco teases back.

And Cisco is no virgin but Hartley likes to savour this part. The way Cisco whimpers at any initial penetration, the way he's begging by the time Hartley has two fingers into the second knuckle.

And finally he's rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. The agonizingly slow push in almost undoes him. "Fuck, Cisco."

When he's in as deep as Cisco can take him he stops, "Have you fucked him yet?"

Cisco nods.

"How?", Hartley demands.

"He likes when I'm on top.", Cisco gasps because all of a sudden Hartley's started moving.

He runs his fingers through Cisco's hair and tugs, yanking Cisco's head up so he's watching them in the mirror. "I own you.", he hisses in Spanish. "Your little boyfriend lasts as long as I say so." And he punctuates each word with a thrust.

"I own you.", he repeats as he lets go of Cisco's hair and fists his dick instead.

"Please.", Cisco groans. Hartley can't imagine how long he's wanted to come. The muscles in Cisco's back are taut as Hartley's lubed hand teases the head of his dick. And Cisco whimpers, he's craving more, he's started begging again.

"After this, you'll think about me every time you're with him. You'll feel me inside of you."

He slows his pace as Cisco's face flushes and he comes with a string of curses and Hartley's name. Then Hartley allows himself to pick up the pace again. And he gets Cisco by the hair again, "You belong to me, Ramon." And with that, Hartley comes so hard he swears his vision blurs.

When Cisco's dressed, Hartley leans over and kisses him, "I'll see you next week."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at notsolittlegirlevenmorelost.tumblr.com


End file.
